


Best Gift

by mapleandmahogany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-02
Updated: 2006-12-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleandmahogany/pseuds/mapleandmahogany
Summary: Ron/Hermione - a gift from an unknown person





	Best Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for j2o2f2o2 for the Yule Challenge Secret Drabble Exchange. j2o2f2o2  


* * *

“Not a bad Christmas, all things considered,” Harry says as he climbs into his bed across the room.   


“The best Christmas I’ve ever had,” I agree, and I’m glad the room is dark so that Harry can’t see the grin on my face that’s making my cheeks ache.   


“That good, really? Why?”   


_Why?_ I close my eyes and remember what happened after dinner. Hermione was sitting at the end of the couch, just opening her new book.    


“Look out, Hermione,” I had warned, dramatically holding my full stomach. “I’ve got to sleep off that meal.” I flopped onto the couch and put my shoulder against her, trying to push her off. It’s childish, I admit, but taking the Mickey is the best way to get away with touching her.   


“I was here first, Ron, and I’m not moving!” she argued, pushing back on me. I love it when she fights with me, but then she shifted so that my head fell back into her lap.    


“There,” she said, sounding very calm. “Now we both fit.”   


I was stunned.    


The girl really is clever.    


So I lay there with my head in her lap, because I sure as hell wasn’t going to move. I tried not to think too much about how my head was laying against the apex of her legs and her breasts were hovering inches above my face.   


I didn’t know what else to do while I was there, so I took the coward’s way out; I pretended to sleep.    


Hermione rested her hand on my chest, her fingers making slow circles over my sweater.  Eventually when enough time had gone by that I _could_ have been sleeping, her hand snaked around my head and she began stroking my hair behind my ear.    


That felt so good. If I hadn’t played chess all my life, I would never have been able to keep my face neutral.    


“Happy Christmas, Ron.” I heard her say very quietly and then she bent forward and kissed my forehead, and her breasts mashed against the side of my face.    


It was only for a _second_.    


But it was a kiss.   


Her lips were on my forehead, and her breasts were against my face.    


Bugger me, if that wasn’t the best Christmas gift I had always wanted but _never_ would have dared to hope for.    
   
   


“So? What made it your best Christmas?” Harry was asking again, propped up on his elbow.    


“’M not telling,” I said as I rolled over, still grinning   


“Was it a present?”   


“Happy Christmas, mate.”   


“Well who gave it to you?”   


“Goodnight, Harry.”   


“But, Ron!”  



End file.
